1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a fastening structure of blade and handle of the gardening implement.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 9–12, a gardening implement of the prior art comprises a blade 50 and a handle 52. The blade 50 is provided with a fastening end 51 which is in turn provided with an annular groove 54. The handle 52 is provided in the inner wall of a fastening end thereof with two balls 53. The blade 50 is fastened with the handle 52 in such a way that the balls 53 are retained in the annular groove 54. The blade 50 is unfastened with the handle 52 by turning a sleeve 55 of the fastening end of the handle 52 such that two recesses 56 of the inner wall of the sleeve 55 are corresponding in location to the two balls 53, which are thus allowed to move partially out of the annular groove 54 so as to enable the fastening end 51 of the blade 50 to be pulled out of the fastening end of the handle 52.
It is readily conceivable that the blade 50 can not be securely fastened with the handle 52 by means of the two balls 53 which are retained in the annular groove 54. The retaining effect brought about by the annular groove 54 and the balls 53 is insufficient to hold the blade 50 and the handle 52 together in a fixed state, especially at the time when the prior art gardening implement is at work.